In dealing with cryptographic keys, many systems rely on a private/public key pair system. Uses of key pairs have numerous applications, one of them being authentication of an account. When the destination of the public key is known or is easily copyable, the key can be transferred to the destination. But there are many cases where the verifying party (i.e., the one who needs the public key) is unknown or unavailable at the time of key generation. One common scenario is where the key pair is generated on a mobile device; transferring a public key can be cumbersome and possibly insecure depending on the approach. Thus, there is a need in the cryptographic key field to create a new and useful system and method for centralized key distribution. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.